Its not about A things
by Maurineko Aiko
Summary: Apa sih, Sai? apaan sih, Sakura? Shika to... lupakan... mahluk itu nggak akan pernah bangun kalo ga ada makanan/"Naruto..."/"Sa...Sasuke..."
1. Chapter 1

"Sasuke mau kemana? Jangan pergi..." hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Sudah berulang kali dia mencoba mengejar, terjatuh lalu bangkit lagi sambil memanggil "Sasuke".

"Sasuke! Demi apapun! Jangan pergi! Jangan pergi! Tolong! Kumohon!" pemuda itu menangisi kepergian Sasuke yang tanpa sedikitpun berbalik menghadapnya. Berbalik menghadap pemuda yang terus menangis. "Demi tuhan, Sasuke! Langkahkan kakimu selangkah lagi, aku nggak akan pernah mengganggapmu ada! Sasuke!" terus dan terus memanggil dan terus mengejar tanpa diperdulikannya lutut dan tangannya yang berdarah dan terasa perih.

"Maaf, anda tidak boleh masuk." Kata penjaga pintu keberangkatan bandara.

"DEMI TUHAN, SASUKE! KATAKAN PADAKU APA YANG SALAH! TOLONG!" teriaknya sambil terus memaksa menerobos kedua penjaga itu. "SASUKE! SASUKE!" teriaknya saat tubuh pemuda berambut kelam itu hilang ditikungan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu terduduk lemah. Tak berdaya. Sungguh ini bukan yang dia inginkan. Yang dia inginkan hanya membangun masa depan dengan pemuda dingin tadi.

"Don't go, don't go, please..." ucapnya lemah, sebelum kegelapan mengambil alih penglihatannya.

oOo

I tried to call you, every time… Every second of my life

But you never turned around to see me…

oOo

Naruto POV

"Um…" aku membuka mataku. Bau rumah sakit menusuk hidungku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Berharap ini hanya mimpi. Tapi semua itu segera aku tepis, saat aku melihat orang-orang disekelilingku. Ah… Rasanya benar-benar ingin mati.

"Naruto…" Sakura memecah keheningan. Sungguh aku benci sekali dengan suara itu. Ingin sekali aku memaki-maki semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini. Tapi tubuhku tak cukup kuat untuk marah. "Maafkan kami…"

Aku memalingkan kepalaku ke arah tembok, diam dan tak mau menjawab pernyataan itu… _This is nonsense… Fucking bullshit._ Detik ini juga aku berharap mereka lenyap, hancur menjadi debu atau atom sekalian biar aku nggak perlu lihat mereka lagi!

"Naruto… Dengar…"

"Cukup, Sai. Aku nggak butuh semua omong kosong ini. Aku juga nggak butuh Sasuke. Aku nggak butuh kalian. Aku nggak butuh apa-apa lagi. Semua sudah berakhir. Bahkan aku juga sudah nggak butuh hidup lagi…" aku berkata dengan nada datar. Mencoba menahan air mata. "Tolong hormati keputusanku, mulai sekarang… Aku nggak butuh semua omong kosong kalian. Jadi, Silahkan kalian kembali pada Sasuke." Air mataku sudah tak bisa terbendung. Aku menangis perlahan dalam diam. Tak ingin orang-orang ini menganggapku lemah. Aku Naruto! Bukan Sasuke atau siapapun tukang omong kosong itu.

"Kami melakukannya bukan tanpa sengaja…"

"Lalu apa, Shika? Kalian bertaruh 'kan? Bertaruh kalau Sasuke bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan? Ya, kalian memang teman-teman yang baik… entah kenapa saat ini aku berharap kalau aku bisa membenci apa yang dinamakan kebahagiaan. Aku muak dengan kebahagiaan semu yang kalian dan orang-orang yang berduit itu lakukan terhadap orang-orang miskin sepertiku. Aku muak!"

"Nar…"

"Jangan sebut namaku. Kalian dan Sasuke… semua sama aja. Atau aku yang ketinggian berharap orang miskin sepertiku bisa menjadi kaya? Bukan… kami semua, mahluk yang kalian anggap menjijikan ini hanya ingin mempunyai masa depan yang bahagia. Berharap ada yang benar-benar tulus membawa kami keluar dari jurang kemiskinan. Tunggu… aku sudah tidak perlu masa depan. Semuanya sudah hancur. Nggak berbentuk. Sekarang semua ini hanya mimpi yang nggak akan pernah terkabul… imajinasi…" kataku. Tak tahan lagi menahan tangis, kubiarkan tangisku pecah diantara mereka. Agar mereka bisa melihat betapa hancurnya aku. Agar mereka puas.

Aku meringkih, sesekali sesegukan. Aku bahkan sekarang sudah tak percaya apapun, termasuk Tuhan. Seluruh dunia terasa gelap. Dan aku tak tau apa yang terjadi.

End Naruto Pov

oOo

Look! I was ruined

Congrats! Congrats to me!

oOo

Sakura POV

Sungguh ini bukan mau kami! Ya memang awalnya kami bertaruh, tapi sungguh kami tidak menyuruh Sasuke untuk menghancurkanmu, Naruto. Awalnya memang aku sangat membencimu karena tingkahmu yang tidak sopan kepadaku. Tapi itu dulu! Awal kita bertemu! Tidak sekarang! Sekarang kamu adalah sahabatku. Aku sudah nggak perduli dengan perbedaan status kita ataupun sifat tidak sopanmu. Karena itu sifatmu! Bukan karena kamu membenciku atau mereka.

oOo

Hari ini sudah seminggu semenjak Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Sekolah ini rasanya begitu luas tanpa keributan yang biasanya Naruto buat karena Sasuke yang cuek padanya. Ya, dulu rasanya benar-benar nggak monoton seperti pagi ini.

Kulihat Naruto memasuki gerbang sekolah. Aku mencoba mendekatinya. Pandangan kami bertemu, awalnya dia tampak terkejut. Lalu dia membuang pandangan dan berjalan dengan cepat.

"Naruto…" aku memanggilnya lembut, semoga pemuda yang terkenal temperamental ini tidak ngamuk saat aku menarik sedikit jasnya. "Aku ingin bicara sebentar… Aku menunggumu diatap…"

"Aku nggak akan datang… nggak usah menungguku…" katanya dengan suara parau. Aku tau dia masih menangisi Sasuke walaupun dengan terang-terangan dia mengatakan dia nggak butuh Sasuke.

"Tolonglah… Hanya sebentar aja…" kataku memohon. Dia tampak berpikir sejenak. Lalu mengangguk tanda setuju. "Terima kasih…" kataku sambil tersenyum.

END SAKURA POV

oOo

If I could spend this with you and tell the truth

Would you forgive me?

oOo

Normal POV

Sakura tampak begitu gelisah menunggu kedatangan Naruto. Semenit menunggu serasa seabad baginya. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu.

"Nee… Sakura-chan…" Sai tampak datang menghadiri acara rapat dadakan itu. "Apa Shikamaru sudah datang?" tanyanya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Belum… Tampaknya karena tugas osis menumpuk, mungkin dia datang terlambat."

"Dan… Naruto?" Tanya Sai, yang diikuti dengan gelengan kepala Sakura. "I see…"

oOo

Setengah jam Sakura dan Sai menunggu. Keduanya membisu, saling menjaga jarak dan memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan pada Naruto nanti.

KREEEKKK…

Terdengar pintu terbuka, keduanya menatap ke arah pintu. Ah, jantung mereka mau copot rasanya saat rambut pirang itu mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Aku buru-buru, nggak bisa terlalu lama disini." Katanya dengan suara datar dan tampak tanpa emosi. Keduanya saling bertatapan lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ada hal yang ingin kami sampaikan. Sebenarnya saat itu kami sudah memutuskan untuk tidak bertaruh. Tapi, Sasuke… dia…" Sakura menghentikan bicaranya. Seperti terkunci, tak mampu melanjutkan.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Cepat, aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Dia…"

"Dia mengatakan pada kami, dengan atau tidak tanpa taruhan. Dia akan membuatmu hancur dan bertekuk lutut dikakinya." Sai memotong Sakura. Diikuti dengan tatapan kosong Naruto. "Kami sudah berhenti. Tapi kau tau Sasuke kan? Apapun bisa dia lakukan, termasuk membuat kami terasa di _Checkmate_." Kata Sai dengan suara datar terkesan seperti tidak ada emosi.

Naruto menatap keduanya, mencari sinar kebohongan diantara mereka. Tak sedikitpun didapatnya sinar itu. Tapi Naruto tak bisa begitu saja percaya keduanya, apalagi mereka adalah teman Sasuke yang pernah bertaruh untuk menjatuhkannya. "Hanya itu yang ingin kalian biacarakan? Kalau tidak ada lagi aku pergi…" katanya lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Nggak usah di tahan… nangis aja." Shikamaru berkata. Mengejutkan semua yang ada disana. "Percuma ditahan. Lihat lingkaran hitam di mata Sakura, Sai dan aku? Kami bukannya ingin lari dari tanggung jawab, justru kami ingin memperbaiki kesalahan yang kami buat. Sungguh waktu itu awalnya kami hanya main-main, lalu mendengar ide gila Sasuke, kami bertiga mundur secara serentak. Tapi, Sasuke… Dia memang dari awal hanya bermaksud bermain-main. Bahkan kami sudah memperingatkannya dengan tidak ikut campur dengan apapun yang akan terjadi. Lalu dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berkata, 'Wanna bet? Atau kalian ingin perusahaan orang tua kalian bangkrut?'. Dan… kami tak bisa berbuat apa-apa… _Checkmate_." Shikamaru tampak memijat batang hidungnya. Terlalu rumit dan pusing tentang masalah uang dan politik, apalagi Sasuke terkenal dengan orang yang tanpa belas kasihan. Dia akan melakukan apapun agar tercapai semua keinginannya.

"Kami benar-benar menyesal, Naruto. Kami hanya ingin seperti dulu… tertawa bersamamu…" Sakura berkata lalu memeluk Naruto, diikuti dengan tangis pecah Naruto dan senyuman hangat dari Sai dan Shikamaru.

oOo

Your tears is my tears

Let share together

oOo

**1 tahun kemudian…**

"HAAAIIIII~~ MINNNAAAA~~~ SEMUA BERKUMPUL DI LAPANGAN YAA…" tampak Sakura berteriak-teriak sama saat upacara penerimaan siswa dan siswi baru. Ya, sekarang mereka sudah kelas 2 SMA. Sakura mengambil alih sebagai ketua osis (entah dimana Shikamaru berada), tampaknya kali ini Sakura benar-benar dibikin kualahan.

"Sakura semangat sekali… HAHAHAHA!" Naruto tampak tertawa melihat penampilan Sakura yang biasanya rapi itu kini tampak seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang sibuk mengurusi anak-anaknya. Tapi dia segera menelan ludah ketika tampak Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Dia tau artinya… kematian…

"Err… Sebaiknya kau pergi Naruto, sebelum macan itu mengamuk." Kata Sai setengah berbisik. Tampaknya apa yang di katakan Sai ada benarnya. Buru-buru dia kabur sejauh mungkin dan bersembunyi dari kejaran si penjaga neraka. Ya, tampaknya memang itu sebutan yang cocok untuk Sakura kalau dia sedang marah…

=O=

[Lapangan Olahraga]

"Murid-murid sekalian, nanti malam sekolah akan mengadakan kumpul bersama agar mempererat tali silahturahmi antar siswa baru dan angkatan sebelumnya. Dan… bla… bla…"

Naruto tampak suntuk menunggu acara ini selesai. Sebosan-bosannya acara ibu-ibu arisan RT di rumahnya, ini adalah acara yang bisa membuatnya galau tingkat tujuh. Beberapa kali terlihat ia mengatup-atupkan kakinya tanda kesal. _Damt it!_

"kalau kau terus mengatupkan kakimu seperti itu, bisa-bisa nanti kakimu besar sebelah loh kayak tom and jerry…" Sai berkata pada Naruto, sedangkan yang diajaknya bicara hanya menatapnya tajam. "kan ga lucu itu kakinya, Nar… kayak apaan gitu…" katanya sambil nyengir nggak jelas.

"Apaan sih, nggak jelas banget kamu. Kesel banget nih aku, duduk terus. Pinggangku sakit!" jawab Naruto sekenanya. Sedangkan Sai masih nyengir nggak jelas. "Nyengir melulu, ga lama rontok tuh gigi." Katanya ketus sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Selanjutnya kita persilahkan wakil dari OSIS untuk memberikan sambutan. Naruto Uzumaki…"

JEDERRRR!

Bagaikan petir di siang hari, Naruto langsung terkejut mendengarnya. Ia memandang ke arah Sai, sedangkan yang di liriknya sudah hilang sejak tadi.

'_Oh, god! _Bencana! Sakura kemana sih!' ucapnya dalam hati. 'Sai juga nggak guna! Disaat begini dia malah kabur! Zzz!' Naruto terus menerus bergumam tak jelas sambil berjalan maju ke arah panggung. 'Sialan! Ini kan nggak ada dalam naskah! Tunggu…' ucapannya terpotong mengingat kejadian yang mungkin membuat seseorang marah. '_Ow, shit…'_ ucapnya ketika ia teringat kejadian tadi pagi. 'Tamat riwayatku…' katanya sambil meratapi nasibnya.

"Silahkan, Naruto…" ucap Kiba. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Ehem…" ucapnya didepan microfon. "Err… jadi… hm… a… etto…" Naruto tampak berpikir. Semua mata memandangnya, menambah rasa gugup. 'mati aku…' katanya dalam hati sambil menyorotkan pandangannya ke semua penjuru lapangan. _Got you!_ Rambut pink yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Naruto, rambut hitam yang sejak tadi memukul-mukul tembok dan si nanas yang… tidur? Hah… Naruto hanya bisa membuang nafas melihat tingkah kekanakan teman-temannya.

"Etto… Selamat datang… Jaa~" katanya santai lalu turun dari panggung diikuti dengan pandangan dari murid-murid disana. 'Selamat tinggal masa mudaku.' Katanya melebay dikit.

Nggak apa kok, Nar. Lebay dikit kan nggak masalah asal nggak ng-alay kayak Sakura… *ditendang

oOo

[Ruang OSIS]

"BRUAKAKAKAKAKA!" terdengar suara riuh orang tertawa. "RASAIN! WAKAKAKAKA!" entah sejak kapan Sakura jadi OOT dengan tertawa seperti itu. Sedangkan kedua temannya hanya menatapnya sweatdrop. "Aku boss disini! Yang berani menertawakanku harus dihukum!" kata Sakura bangga.

"Apaanya yang boss? Jahat sekali kau, Saku." Kata Naruto memanyunkan sedikit mulutnya. Sedangkan sakura hanya tertawa terus-menerus nggak berhenti. Awas sakura—nanti kemasukan lalat!

"Ha—ah… bosan sekali…" Naruto meletakkan wajahnya di meja. "Nggak ada yang menarik ya?" katanya sambil menatap luar jendela.

"Ada kok…" kata Sai yang langsung di tatap Naruto. "Bakar aja satu sekolah, pasti seru." Katanya yang langsung mendapatkan jitakan mulus dari Sakura dan Naruto.

"Ba—ka… yang namanya baka itu nggak akan bisa jadi jenius…" kata Sakura. "Cih…" katanya bedecak kesal.

"Biar aja baka ini nggak jadi jenius, tapi kau suka kan?" kata Sai yang ngegombalin Sakura. Diikuti dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Ih— sayang ah… I love you…" kata Sakura yang langsung memeluk Sai.

"I love you too, dear…" Sai berkata lalu mengecup kening Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto hanya sweatdrop ngeliat adegan sinetron didepannya. Lalu Shikamaru… Lupakan, pasti kalian tau jawabannya…

oOo

Karena bosan, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk berkeliling sekolah. Siapa tau ada murid baru yang bohai dan cantik.

"Lumayan bisa cuci mata, khihihihi…" katanya dengan ketawa mesumnya. Belum lama ia berjalan, tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada segerombolan murid-murid perempuan yang berteriak-teriak histeris. "Huh? Apaan sih?" katanya yang sedikit penasaran.

"KYAAAA! Cuervo-sama!" teriak mereka.

"Cuervo? Siapa? Baru dengar…" kata Naruto yang semakin mendekati gerombolan itu. "Paling artis baru. Tapi ngapain ke sekolah jelek begini?" kata Naruto. Hei… hei… jelek-jelek begini sekolahmu juga, Nar…

"Astajim… susah banget sih liatnya! Kalau begini sih, nggak bakal bisa liat 'Cuervo' itu." Katanya yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mencari nama 'Sakura'.

TUUUTTT… PRETT…

"_Oi kenapa, Nar?" _kata Sakura menyahut.

"Eh, Saku… Cuervo itu siapa? Kayaknya terkenal banget." Kata Naruto. Jelaslah dia sedikit ketinggalan berita. Teve dirumahpun ga ada, computer dan internet juga, ponsel aja masih layar hitam putih untuk membeli pulsa pun hanya dibatasi sepuluh ribu sebulan. Berterima kasihlah karena ada paket hemat nelpon seribu rupiah ke sesama simcard. Dan authorpun dicincang karena membuat scenario Naruto miskin di cerita ini.

"_Cuervo? Oh! Artis yang lagi naik daun. Artis youtube sih, tapi katanya setiap dia upload video, pasti viewernya nyampe satu milyar. Entah apanya yang menarik, tapi buatku dia agak sedikit aneh. Semua isi videonya mengenakan topeng serigala. Mungkin wajahnya jelek, tapi KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AKU CINTA MATI SAMA DIAA! DIAMANA DIAAAAA?!"_ kata Sakura histeris sendiri.

"Nih, lantai bawah." Kata Naruto

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! CUERVO-SAMAAAA!" terlihat sakura yang langsung lompat entah dari lantai berapa dengan mengenakan sebuah parasut (?) kecil.

"ASDSFGHHJGJFSFSDA! SINTING!" teriak Naruto spontan yang entah bagaimana dia merapalkan ketikan author saat ia terkejut. "Bahkan Sakura pun yang selalu mengatakan tak ada pria yang lebih cakep dari Sai, terpesona sama Cuervo? Benar-benar menakutkan." Kata Naruto yang melihat Sakura membabi buta menghambur kerumunan. "Haaahh— sudahlah… aku tidak tertarik lagi…" katanya lalu melanjutkan perjalanan untuk menghilangkan kebosanan tingkat akutnya.

oOo

Sudah satu jam Naruto mengelilingi sekolah, tak ada satupun yang membuatnya tertarik. Bahkan cewek paling bohay macam Tsunade pun tak membuatnya tertarik.

"Pegal…" katanya. Lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon terdekat. Matanya tertuju pada pohon tersebut. Mencari sesuatu yang ada disana. "Masih ada ternyata… Aku kira hilang…" katanya saat melihat tulisan 'I never lied to Naruto'. "Cih…" katanya mendengus. Lalu ia duduk sambil menatap langit. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati angin sepoy yang menerpa wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari Naruto. Tertidur. Naruto tidak menyadari sejak tadi ada yang mengawasinya dari atas pohon. Pemuda yang mengenakan jubah hitam dan mengenakan topeng serigala.

"Benar-benar sangat ceroboh… kau akan masuk angin jika tiduran lama disini… Dobe…" katanya lalu melepas jubahnya dan meletakkan ditubuh pemuda pirang yang tidur tersebut.

"Sa… Suke… *snore" kata Naruto yang masih tertidur. Pria itu menatapnya lekat lalu tersenyum dan meninggalkan Naruto.

'Sebentar lagi…' katanya dalam hati dengan senyuman dibalik topengnya.

oOo

As I first gather the present, I seem to first throw away the past  
In this limited memory, within time  
The only thing left there my existence  
Slowly, from your memories, it, will, fade

oOo


	2. Bisakah kau melihatku?

_Apa kau tau mengapa sendiri itu begitu terasa menyedihkan? _

_Tidak... kurasa kau tidak tau... karena sikap angkuhmu membuatmu buta akan hal disekelilingmu... kau tidak akan pernah sama seperti kau yang dulu. Karena pada akhirnya kau juga akan bernasib sama sepertiku. Rongsokan... rongsokkan yang akan dibuang... rongsokkan yang akan di hancurkan kapanpun mereka mau... dan saat itu... ketika kau berteriak, menangis dan meraung... mereka akan menutup telinga dan bersikap seolah-olah kau tidak disana._

_"Hee? Kau lucu sekali... kau mau menjadi temanku?"_

_Aku mengangguk pelan. Lucu sekali... tubuhku sangat susah digerakkan. Padahal seingatku... aku adalah pemuda yang cukup kuat untuk membawa 2 karung beras. Ya, semoga ingatanku tidak salah._

_"Kau susah bergerak?" Tanya anak itu. Aku menggangguk. "Pasti aku terlalu ketat saat menjahitmu..." katanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan memperbaikimu nanti... tapi janji ya, saat aku menjahitmu, kamu tidak boleh manangis..." anak itu tersenyum lebar. Aku mengangguk pelan meng-iyakan. _

_Entah mengapa aku merindukan seseorang saat melihat sosok didepanku. Tapi siapa yang aku rindukan? Entahlah... aku bahkan tidak ingat dari mana aku berasal... yang aku ingat adalah aku selalu sendiri di kegelapan... sampai anak ini mengajakku bermain... apa... aku begitu menyedihkan?_

_OoO_

**Title: it's not about "A" things**

**By: maurineko aiko 2012**

**Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto**

**Title: Naruto**

**Chapter subtitle: Bisakah kau melihatku?**

OoO

"Naruto... apa kau benar-benar tau dimana rumah kakekmu?" Tanya Sai yang mulai khawatir otak teman disebelahnya mulai konslet karena semenjakbtadi terus berpikir. Andai saja dia lebih pintar sedikit, pasti Sakura lebih memilihnya dibanding dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku nggak yakin... tapi pasti disekitar sini, Sai." Katanya sambil menunjuk ke sembarang arah. Sedangkan Sai sendiri hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya melihat kelakuan bodoh temannya ini yang sudah stadium akut.

'Pantas saja Shikamaru nggak mau ikut...' ujarnya dalam hati sambil mengeluarkan napas berat.

"20 kali..." kata Naruto diikuti dengan tatapan 'apaan-sih' dari Sai. "Kamu udah 20 kali menghela napas. Kayak bapak-bapak yang lagi sebel ngurus anaknya aja..."

TWITCH

Bukannya Sai nggak sabaran sama Naruto. Tapi, Narutonya yang seenaknya bicara tanpa rasa bersalah karena mereka sudah 2 jam berputar-putar mencari rumah kakek Naruto. Andai aja Naruto pintaran dikit... Dikit aja deh nggak usah banyak-banyak... pasti sekarang mereka udah duduk di sofa yang nyaman.

"Bodohmu emang sangat keterlaluan, Naruto." Kata Sai seenak jidatnya. Sedangkan yang dipanggil 'bodoh' merasa tidak terima.

"Sebel ahh sama Sai kalo begini... tadi nggak usah ikut aja kalo ngeluh terus. Yang capek juga bukan kamu aja. Aki juga capek. Mikir dong! Nggak usah panggil orang lain dengan sebutan 'bodoh' kenapa? Nggak enak banget dengarnya... emang sih aku bego... tapi..."

Sai menghela napas berat. Entah kenapa otak naruto hanya bekerja ketika seseorang memanggilnya 'bodoh'. Andai saja dia gunakan 90% otaknya untuk berpikir dan 10% otaknya untuk ramen, pasti sekarang Sakura lebih menyukai Naruto. Tapi sayang, dia hanya menggunakan 10% otaknya untuk berpikir dan 90% untuk ramen.

"Kau tau sendiri kan alasannya? Sakura bisa membunuhku kalau aku nggak ikut untuk menemanimu. Karena dia sudah menganggapmu adiknya sendiri... sister complex Sakura kambuh." Kata Sai sambil mengambil sebotol minuman.

"Sekarang aku tau, kenapa Ino memutuskan untuk sekolah di luar kota..." kata Naruto yang meratapi nasibnya.

"Yare-yare... sudah... ayo kita mencari rumah kakekmu..." kata Sai yang berusaha memberikan semangat pada Naruto yang disertai dengan anggukan lemah dari Naruto.

OoO

"Ahh... kita sudah sampai, Sai..." kata Naruto. Sai terkejut saat melihat bangunan mewah didepannya. Benar-benar 100% terbalik dari keadaan Naruto. Rumah itu begitu mewah, ciri khas bangunan tradisional ala Jepang dan sedikit dipadukan dengan aksen China.

"Yang benar saja, Naruto." Ujar Sai yang masih tidak percaya.

"Kenapa? Keadaan ini 100% berbeda denganku kan?" Katanya dengan kilat cahay kesedihan dimatanya. "Aku belum cerita ya, kalau keluarga ayahku sangat kaya raya. Tapi karena suatu hal, ayahku menolak untuk mengakuiku dan ibuku." Katanya sambil menatap nanar bangunan didepannya. "Yosh! Semangat...!" Katanya menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Sai hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah temannya itu. Disisi lain dia sangat ceria, disisi lainnya dia begitu rapuh untuk menghadapi kenyataan.

"Permisi... Uzumaki Naruto sudah sampai..." ungkapnya saat berkomunikasi dengan alat didepannya.

_"Uzumaki-sama, terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu anda. Kami sangat terhormat dengan kedatangan anda." _Kata pria berambut silver memutuskan pembicaraan.

SRAK... KRITTT

Pintu gerbang terbuka secara otomatis. "Ayo, Sai." Katanya sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam.

"Perlu kamu catat. Apapun yang terjadi atau apapun yang kakekku katakan. Tolong jangan diambil hati..." kata Naruto sambil menggenggam erat bajunya.

"Dia keluargaku satu-satunya... Ayahku tidak mau perduli padaku. Setidaknya masih ada yang menganggapku cucunya." Katanya sendu. Sai mangangguk mengerti.

"Tenang, Naruto. Aku tau caranya bersikap." kata Sai. "Dengan satu syarat. Jika ia mulai keterlaluan, aku nggak segan-segan untuk memukulnya." kata Sai mencoba menghibur temannya. Naruto tersenyum senang nendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Iya, aku mengerti." kata Naruto.

OoO

"Selamat datang, Naruto-sama."

"Iruka-san!" Naruto langsung berhambur ke arah Iruka. "Lama tidak bertemu. Aku rindu sekali." katanya langsung memeluk mantan pengasuhnya dulu.

"Naruto-sama... saya senang bisa bertemu anda lagi..." kata Iruka membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir... Sudah 10 tahun semenjak Kushina-sama meninggal ya?" kata Iruka. Naruto tersenyum menatapnya.

"Iya... Sudah 10 tahun sejak ibu meninggal." katanya pelan. "Nee, Iruka-san. Dimana kakek?"

"Jangan menyebutku kakek semudah itu bocah. Aku bahkan tak menganggapmu cucu dari Minato."

Naruto tampak bergetar, diikuti dengan pelukan erat dari Iruka.

"Apa? Tua bangka? N-Naruto... Kenapa kamu nggak bilang kalau Danzo adalah kakekmu?"

Naruto tidak manjawab. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya ke Iruka.

"Kau... Iruka, menjauh dari anak itu." kata lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Maaf, Danzo-sama." jawab Iruka melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

"Kau, aku mengundangmu kesini karena Minato yang menyuruhku untuk menaggilmu." katanya sambil menyerahkan berkas ke Naruto. "Tanda tangani surat pernyataan bahwa kau bukan anak Minato."

"Naruto..." kata Sai menatap Naruto yang matanya mulai memerah. "Tua bangka..." ucap Sai.

"Oh... Bukankah kau anak dari Sakamoto Hiroki? Ah... Aku ingat saat terakhir ayahmu kemari ia memohon dan bersujud padaku untuk tidak memecatnya... Terakhir ku dengar ia berada di rumah sakit. Dan ibumu menjadi wanita panggilan..." kata Danzo memandai Sai merendah.

"Ck! Kau... Dasar..."

"Sai... Sudah..." kata Naruto menatap memohon. "Aku akan menanda tanganinya... Danzo-sama..." kata Naruto dengan nada pelan di akhir kalimat.

"Silahkan... Uzumaki-kun..." kata Danzo memberikan berkas tersebut. Naruto meraihnya dan menanda tangani surat-surat perjanjian itu. "Kau tidak usah cemas dengan uang. Aku akan yakinkan kau menerima uang 100.000 yen (sekitar 10 juta) tiap bulannya." kata Danzo. "Apa itu cukup?" kata Danzo

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya... Itu sudah cukup..." kata Naruto.

"Baiklah urusan kita sudah selesai. Kamu boleh pergi sekarang." kata Danzo lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto, Sai dan Iruka.

"Naruto-sama..."

"Tidak apa-apa Iruka-san. Sebaiknya kami pergi. Sampai bertemu lagi." Kata Naruto.

"Kami pulang, Iruka-san." kata Sai lalu pergi menyusul Naruto.

"Mengapa semuanya jadi seperti ini, Tsunade-sama..."

OoO

_Aku selalu berharap bisa mengingat masa laluku, hidupku, siapa aku dan dimana aku berasal. Tapi percuma, aku tidak pernah sedikitpun mengingat kejadian dimana aku hidup._

_"Nee, aku akan memperbaikimu. Jangan menangis ya..."_

_SRAAKK..._

_Sakit..._

_Tidak... Aku bercanda... Dengan tubuh seperti ini aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Bahkan untuk merasakan lapar saja tidak bisa. Lapar? Apa itu lapar? Aku bahkan tidak ingan bagaimana rasanya lapar._

_"Nee, bagaimana dengan sekarang? Apa sudah bisa bergerak bebas?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Tubuhku sudah bisa di gerakkan. Seperto dahulu, bergerak bebas._

_"Apa kau lapar?" tanyanya, aku menggeleng dan berusaha berbicara. Tapi nihil, tak satu kata pun yang keluar._

_"Kau tidak bisa berbicara ya?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. "Yare-yare. Tidak apa, ayo kita bermain."_

_OoO_

Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada yang berbicara atau saling tegur. Mereka asik dengan perdebatan batin mereka sendiri. Yang satu memikirkan tentang nasib sahabatnya dan yang satu memikirkan ibunya.

"hm... Naruto... Bisnya datang." kata Sai membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Oh, baiklah. Yosh! Naruto-fighting!" katanya semangat. Tapi Sai tau betul itu hanyalah topeng belaka. "Wah! Sai kita beruntung! Kursinya kosong." kata Naruto senang.

"Ano... Naruto, kali ini kita duduk di belakang aja ya." kata Sai

"Eh? Kenapa Sai? Padahal kursi didepan kosong..." kata Naruto kecewa

"Sekali-sekali boleh lah..." kata Sai tersenyum.

"Hm... Bolehlah sekali-sekali." kata Naruto yang langsung nyerobot ke pojok kursi paling belakang. Diikuti Sai yang duduk disebelah Naruto.

_"Ada satu anak ayam berusaha terbang tapi tidak bisa karena masih kecil~ Sayapnya yang terlihat rapuh berusaha terus mengepak-ngepak. Tubuh kecilnya ia condongkan berharap itu dapat membantunya terbang. Ada secercah harapan saat ia mulai melayang. Tapi ia tidak melihat sang elang berputar-putar diatasnya. Sang elang terbang dengan kecepatan... Hiks... Tinggi ke arahnya... Hiks... Si anak ayam... Hiks... Masih terus berusaha terbang dan tidak menyadari bahwa ia akan menjadi santapan si elang..."_

"Naruto... Tenanglah..." kata Sai sambil menatap Naruto. "Aku dan yang lain akan terus bersamamu..." Sai memeluknya lembut.

"Aku nggak tau sampai kapan bertahan. Aku lelah, Sai." kata Naruto disela tangisnya.

"Tenanglah, kami masih ada disampingmu. Kami akan membantumu melewati semua ini. Kita sahabat. Bukan... Kita keluarga... Sudahlah... Menangis sepuasmu untuk hari ini. Biarkan sisi lemahmu menguasaimu untuk hari ini. Tapi besok, jadilah Naruto yang biasa."

Hari itu, sepanjang perjalanan Naruto menangis tak berhenti. Sai terus memeluknya dan membiarkan Naruto menangis di dadanya. Hari itu juga Sai berjanji, tak akan membiarkan siapapun membuat keluarganya menangis.

OoO

_"Nee, boneka-sama mengapa menangis? Aku kan sudah menemanimu bermain." _

_Berisik. Anak ini terlalu berisik. Selalu bertanya mengapa-mengapa dan mengapa. Aku bosan dengan pertanyaan anak ini._

_"Nee, boneka-sama. Hari ini kau boleh menangis sepuasmu. Tapi, besok kembalilah menjadi boneka-sama yang aku kenal pertama kali. Nee, janji?"_

_Aku merasakan pandanganku berair, terlalu kabur. Aku benci terlihat lemah dihadapannya. Aku benci. Tapi aku nggak tau alasannya kenapa. Aku hanya benci tatapan anak itu. Seakan-akan menyedotku kedalam masa lalunya. Aku benci._

_"Nee, boneka-sama. Berjanji ya, jangan tinggalin aku."_

OoO

To be continue...

OoO

**Sorry buat miss type...**

**Nulis fic di ponsel itu susah!**

**Apalagi programnya sering crash gini ;-;**

**Tokong maafkan akyuu...**


	3. Pertemuan

_OooO_

_Warning: yaoi, boyxboy, semeuke, misstypo_

_Chapter: I don't remember -w-)/_

_OooooO_

_Aku tidak pernah minta untuk berbeda dari yang lain. Aku tidak pernah minta untuk menjadi seorang anak dari mereka. Aku tidak pernah meminta untuk hidup dengan keadaan begini..._

_Aku tidak pernah meminta sekalipun..._

_Aku terlahir dan aku menjalani kehidupan ini walau harus dikhianati banyak orang..._

_OoO_

Apa yang aku inginkan tidak pernah jadi kenyataan. Terkadang aku ingin hidup didunia mimpi. Lebih baik dari pada harus berurusan dengan orang-orang seperti mereka.

Terkadang aku berpikir, seandianya aku tidak dilahirkan ke dunia ini, apakah keadaan ini akan berbeda? Berpikir seandainya ibu tidak bertemu dengan Minato. Berpikir seandainya Minato tidak pernah melakukan hal itu kepada ibu.

Tapi itu semua hanya mimpiku. Mimpi disaat aku ingin lari dari kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan. Terkadang disaat hatiku seperti ini, ibu selalu bernyanyi.

OoooO

"Naruto..." Suara perempuan itu membuyarkan lamunanku. "Ayo makan..." Ajaknya.

"Ya, terima kasih Sakura. Aku akan segera kesana..."

Ya, setelah beberapa kali aku mencoba untuk melakukan bunuh diri, Sakura memutuskan untuk menjagaku. Saat itu aku benar-benar merasa bodoh. Hanya berpikir hidupku sebatas Sasuke dan nasibku. Setelah aku pikir-pikir, itu salah. Masih ada orang-orang yang menyayangiku.

"Naruto! Ayo cepatlah... Yang lain sudah menunggu."

"Hai... Oka-san." Kataku berteriak menjawab Sakura.

"Aku belum jadi ibu-ibu!" Jawabnya membalas teriakanku. Aku terkikik pelan dan langsung menuju ruang makan.

OooO

"Shika... Shika..." Panggil Naruto saat melihat Shikamaru diseberang jalan. "Tunggu sebentar... Kita barengan..." Teriaknya yang nggak tanggung-tanggung bak suara petir yang menggelegar.

"Ck... Berisik kuning. Hentikan teriakanmu." Jawab Shikamaru saat Naruto sudah berada disebelahnya. "Menyusahkan..." Katanya dengan muka cueknya. Sedangkan Naruto terlihat menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Ih! Apaan sih pagi-pagi sudah marah?" Katanya dengan nada kesal. "Aku kan cuma mau barengan. Kalau nggak mau ya sudah aku duluan." Katanya sambil membuang muka dan menggembungkan pipinya dengan mulut manyun.

"Duck face..." Kata Shikamaru spontan karena melihat bibir Naruto.

"Kamu memang nyebelin, Shika!" Katanya sambil melempar tasnya ke arah Shikamaru yang sukses terjatuh ke lantai.

"Oe, Naruto! Tasmu!" Belum sempat Shikamaru bangun, tampaknya si kuning itu telah hilang dari pandangan. "Ck... Gini kalau cewek datang bulan. Bawaanya emosi terus, cowok cuma dijadikan pelampiasan amarah. Menyusahkan." Katanya sambil bangkit lalu memungut tas Naruto.

OooO

'Shika pagi-pagi udah bikin kesal. Apaan tuh tampang sok coolnya. Dasar mata biji, rambut nanas, kakek-kakek keriput, bapak-bapak gosip.' Hari itu dimana hari Naruto mengumpat tentang Shikamaru sepanjang perjalanan.

"Naruto..."

"Hm?" Naruto menoleh ke arah suara itu. "Anda memanggil saya?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Ya... Sepanjang yang saya tau dari adik saya..." Katanya formal

"Adik?"

"Oh, Tuhan!" Sakura tiba-tiba berteriak kecil. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura yang terdudul lemas.

"Sasuke..."

OoooO

Sakura POV

'Sai itu kalau dibutuhkan mesti hilang entah kemana! Menyebalkan!' Kataku dalam hati mengumpat Sai yang entah menghilang kemana. Sepanjang kami pacaran entah mengapa ada yang ganjil tentangnya. Sifatnya sungguh misterius! Dari dia tiba-tiba bisa lenyap dalam sekejap atau dia memberikanku hadiah mahal. Bukannya aku tidak mensyukuri tapi, hei siapa yang tidak kesal disaat pacarmu bercerita dia dalam keadaan krisis ekonomi lalu tiba-tiba memberimu hadiah seharga 10.000 yen. Dalam keadaan krisis ekonomi. KRISIS!

Sungguh sebenarnya aku ingin marah, tapi wajahnya saat itu... Benar-benar puppy eyes! Bukannya aku lemah... Tapi imajinasiku tentang hal yang imut-imut membuatku kalah. Urrgh... Sungguh menyebalkan!

"Naruto?"

'Hm? Naruto? Naruto sudah datang? Tumben sekali.' Akupun berjalan menuju asal suara itu.

"Hm? Kau mengenalku?" Jawab Naruto.

"Na..." Suaraku tercekat hebatnya. Aku tidak bisa berbicara atau bergerak sedikitpun. Aku hanya bisa mematung.

"Ya... Sepanjang saya tau dari adik saya..."

'Bergerak Sakura! Bergerak! Jangan sampai dia memberi tau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya! Sial! Sial! Kenapa aku begini!' Umpatku dalam hati karena kesal tubuhku tidak mengikuti perintahku.

"Adik?"

'Ya, Tuhan! Kumohon!' Kataku dalam hati. Lalu pemuda didepan Naruto itu meliriku sesaat dengan senyuman khasnya. "Oh, Tuhan!"

"Sasuke..."

OooO

**Naruto POV**

Sungguh aku membenci hidup ini! Setelah sekian lama aku berusaha melupakannya, mengapa ada saja yang mengingatkannya! Aku benci! Aku benci! Biarlah aku mengumpat apapun itu namanya! Aku sungguh benci ketika takdir harus mempertemukanku dengan orang yang kenal dengannya!

"Saya Uchiha Itachi. Kakaknya Sasuke." Katanya sopan sambil tersenyum. "Salam kenal." Katanya lalu menjulurkan tangannya.

Demi Tuhan! Apa kesalahanku dimasa lalu harus menerima terpaan demi terpaan karena dia! DIA!

Kuputuskan untuk tidak membalas jabatan tangannya dan berjalan menuju Sakura. Tanpa aku perdulikan sedikitpun lirikan matanya yang tampak kesal.

"Aduh!" Teriakku ketika tanganku ditarik oleh Itachi. "Apaan sih! Lepasin!" Kataku sambil sedikit memberontak.

"Tidak sebelum kau ikut denganku..." Katanya sinis. Tubuhku langsung melemah saat menatap mata itu. Mata yang sama seperti Sasuke.

"Lepaskan dia, Uchiha-san... Dia sudah tidak ada hubungannya lagi denganmu atau dengan Sasuke..."

Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. "S-Shika... Huu... Shika..." Kataku. Entah mengapa air mataku keluar dengan sendirinya. Aku ketakutan dan tubuhku menggetar.

"Sebaiknya kau melepaskannya, Uchiha-san."

"Atau apa? Kau akan melaporkanku ke polisi seperti kau melaporkan kakakmu karena menerima uang dariku? Bukankah itu demi dirimu juga, Nara-san."

Aku menatap Shikamaru. Dia tampak marah. Rahangnya terkatup keras menahan marah.

"Jangan kau berani mengungkit dia lagi, Uchiha-san. Karena apapun yang berhubungan dengannya aku sudah tidak perduli lagi dan itu tidak berpengaruh untukku." Jawabnya menatap tajam Itachi.

"T-tolong lepaskan aku..." Kataku sambil menatapnya dengan mata yang berair. Itachi tampak membuang nafas.

"Tampaknya bagaimana pun aku bersikap, dimata kalian Uchiha tetaplah manusia berdarah dingin yang merengut kebahagiaan kalian." Katanya lalu mendorongku hingga terjatuh.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru dan Sakura berteriak bersamaat saat melihatku terjatuh. "Kau...!" Sakura berkata.

"Nona Sakura, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Karena apapun itu yang terlihat, tak sebagus dengan apa yang ada didalamnya." Katanya sambil berlalu. Sakura tampak menggeram kesal ke arah Itachi yang menghilang ditikungan.

"S-sakura... Shika... Aku takut dengannya... Matanya seperti ingin menelanku hidup-hidup... Urh..."

Kepalaku terasa sakit. Kulihat samar Shikamaru dan Sakura yang terlihat cemas sambil terus memanggilku. Lalu semuanya gelap.

OooO

**Yo, minna!**

**Thanks buat reviewnya ya :)**

**Sorry aku nggak bs karang banyak karna lg sibuk-sibuknya cx**

**Okk... See yaa!**


	4. flashback

Warning: flashback, yaoi, mengumpat, memaki, rape

OoOoO

Info:

Flashback mengambil latar setahun yang lalu

Sasuke: 3 SMA

Sakura: 1 SMA

Shikamaru: 1 SMA

Sai: 1 SMA

Naruto: 1 SMA

Minato: ayah Naruto dengan perilaku seks menyimpang

Tsunade: Nenek Naruto

Danzo: Kakek Naruto

OoOoO

"Untuk informasimu, aku tidak akan membawamu ke rumahku, Naruto." Kata lelaki pirang didepannya. "Itu akan menghancurkan citra dan masa depanku serta anak dan istriku." Katanya menekankan pada kata anak dan istri.

"Tapi aku ini juga anakmu." Naruto menjawabnya dengan tatapan kosong, menatap orang didepannya. "Kau itu ayahku."

"Berhenti bicara seperti itu, Naruto. Kau itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan. Ibumu, teman masa kecilku itu tiba-tiba hadir kembali sebagai gadis penggoda. Jangan salahkan aku karena kelakuannya." Lelaki itu berkata dengan nada merendah. "Seandainya dia tidak menggodaku saat itu..."

"Kau memperkosanya, Minato. Kau memperkosanya..." Tegas Naruto. Yang diikuti dengan tatapan membunuh Minato. "Tatapan itu sudah tak mempan, Minato. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan intimidasimu itu." Jawab Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ck... Ibu dan anak sama saja."

"Dan kau ayahku, jangan lupakan." Naruto menekankan di setiap kata-katanya. "Tapi sayang kau bukan ayah yang baik." Lanjutnya dengan senyum menyindir.

"Benar-benar anak yang tak tau sopan santun. Begitukah kau menghormati ayahmu, Naruto?"

"Oh, rupanya ada yang mengaku." Kata Naruto sarkastik. "Kau memang ayahku, tapi untuk ayah sepertimu sepertinya tidak perlu berlaku sopan." Ungkap Naruto. "Aku diusir dari kontrakan dan nggak punya tempat tinggal. Aku hanya mengenal nenek Tsunade dan kamu. Sedangkan sebentar lagi aku akan masuk sekolah." Jawab Naruto.

"Oh... Rupanya tujuanmu kesini untuk uang." Minato menatap Naruto tajam. "Hahaha..." Ia tertawa lalu mendekati Naruto. "Aku bisa memberimu uang... Berapapun yang kamu mau..."

Tubuh Naruto memucat dan dingin saat Minato mengelus pipinya, "Dan tentu tidak gratis, sayang..." Tubuh Naruto menegang saat Minato mendorongnya ke belakang.

OoOoO

Tubuh kecil itu memberontak saat tubuh diatasnya masih terus-terusan menggempurnya. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan memohon pada orang diatasnya untuk berhenti. Rasa sakit dibagian bawahnya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"T-tolong he... Hng... Hentikan... Uuhh..." Kata Naruto yang berusaha terus mendorongnya dan memohon padanya. "Tolong henti... Un... Kan..." Naruto menangis. Air matanya berjatuhan deras. "Sakit..." Naruto terus-terusan mendorong Minato.

"Tubuh ini... Tubuh yang sama seperti Kushina..." Minato masih terus saja memaju mundurkan pinggangnya. "Bau darah ini... Benar-benar seperti Kushina..." Minato menciumi leher Naruto lalu menggigitnya kecil. "Tidak salah aku bertemu dengan Kushina dan kau, Naruto. Tubuh ini membuatku bergairah." Minato tersenyum seperti seorang psikopat yang telah mendapatkan korbannya. "Teruslah. Naruto. Uuh... Sebentar lagi aku akan keluar..."

"Tidak! Jangan! Lepaskan... Aah... AAH!" Semuanya tampak putih bagi Naruto saat ia klimaks sebelum semuanya menjadi hitam.

OoOoO

"Ung..." Naruto bergumam kecil. Beberapa saat kemudia ia mencium bau khas rumah sakit. Saat ia membuka matanya yang dilihatnya adalah putih. Benar, ia berada dirumah sakit. "Uh..." Ia mengerang, kepalanya terasa sakit dan tubuhnya sangat berat.

"Naruto-sama?"

Naruto berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Ia takut membuka mata. Ia takut kalau-kalau itu Minato. Ia menangis dan meraung.

"Naruto-sama, tenanglah. Ini Iruka." Katanya sambil memeluk Naruto.

"I-Iruka... Iruka..." Naruto yang mulai menyadari itu adalah Iruka, langsung memeluknya. "Iruka... Iruka... Aku takut... Dia... Dia..."

"Sudah tidak perlu dilanjutkan. Saya mengerti." Kata Iruka yang memeluk Naruto erat. "Saya mengerti, Naruto-sama." Kata Iruka yang menangisi Naruto.

OoOoO

**[Kediaman Namikaze]**

"Ini sudah keterlaluan..." Wanita berambut pirang tampak kesal melihat pria didepannya. "Kau sadar dia itu siapa?" Katanya menatap tajam sosok didepannya.

"Whore..." Pria berambut pirang menjawab.

"KAU!" Wanita itu tampak marah. "Kau benar-benar binatang! Apakah kau tidak punya hati, haah?! Dia itu anakmu, Minato! Dan kau memperkosanya!" Wanita itu sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan kemarahannya.

"Tapi ia yang menggodaku, Bu." Katanya santai menatap wanita didepannya.

"Berhentilah berbicara, Minato. Dan bertanggung-jawablah." Wanita itu memijat keningnya. "Pihak berwajib akan menghukum yang bersalah." Wanita itu berkata. Sudah sangat sakit hatinya melihat tingkah memalukan dari anaknya. Dimana-mana selalu bertingkah seenaknya. "Kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Dan aku yakin kau mengerti konsekuensinya."

"Tidak akan ada yang masuk penjara, Tsunade." Pria setengah baya tampak memasuki ruang itu. "Anak itu sama saja seperti ibunya, penggoda." Katanya dingin.

"Berhentilah menyalahkannya! Anak itu pria! Dia tidak mungkin menggoda Minato! Kalian berdua ini! Benar-benar keterlaluan!" Kata Tsunade marah dan menatap dua pria didepannya. "Kalian berdua memang tidak punya hati nurani! Terserah apa mau kalian. Aku akan membawa Naruto bersamaku." Katanya sambil berjalan meninggalkan kedua pria tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa menahan nafsumu, ya?" Danzo menatap anaknya. "Setelah Kushina kau melukai Naruto. Kelakuan seperti binatang." Katanya dingin.

"Ayah, aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Saat melihat anak itu, aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku." Jawab Minato.

"Sekarang, ayah ingin memeriksakan kejiwaanmu ke dokter." Danzo membalikkan badan.

"Tapi, aku tidak gila ayah!" Minato membentak ayahnya. Danzo hanya membuang nafas.

"Kau mengerti kan bagaimana kejiwaanmu saat wanita itu meninggalkanmu demi lelaki lain?"

"Jangan sebut-sebut wanita itu lagi ayah!" Minato menatap ayahnya. Marah.

"Ayah..." Seorang gadis bermata lavender memanggil ayahnya. "Apa yang ayah lakukan pada Naruto?" Tatap gadis itu dengan mata yang berair.

"H-Hinata..." Minato berkata terbata. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau dengar!" Minato berkata sambil menatap tubuh putrinya yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Kau mengerti kan apa yang ayah katakan?" Danzo menatap anaknya lalu pergi meninggalkan Minato.

"Sial!" Minato mengumpat dalam hati.

OoOoO

"Naruto-sama... Saya sudah merapihkan barang anda. Semua sudah siap. Tinggal menunggu perawat apakah boleh pulang hari ini atau tidak." Iruka berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Iruka-san." Naruto tersenyum pada Iruka. "Uhh..." Ia meringis saat menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Tunggu, Naruto-sama. Saya akan mengambilkan kursi roda. Anda duduklah disini." Iruka berkata lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

KREEET

"Iruka-san... Apakah..." Naruto terdiam. Yang masuk kekamarnya bukanlah Iruka. "Kakek..."

"Jangan memanggilku kakek!" Jawab Danzo menatap tajam Naruto. "Aku tidak akan bertele-tele bocah. Aku ingin kau menarik tuntutan, bagaimana pun caranya kau harus melepaskan Minato dari hukuman. Jika tidak, jangan sampai aku membuatmu tidak tenang di Jepang.

Naruto menatap tubuh itu menghilang di balik pintu. Hatinya sakit, Ibu yang meninggalkannya dan ayah yang menodainya. Ia benci... Hidup ini terlalu kejam.

"Naruto-sama, ini kursi rodanya. Besok kita pergi ke sidang."

"I-iruka-san... Tampaknya... Aku akan mencabut semua tuntutan itu..."

OoOoO

Tbc

OoOoO


End file.
